When It's All I Know
by Espumoso La Ardilla
Summary: Lee is a girl from a clan where all the women are evil.They lock the women up to protect themselves and put them up for sale as wives or maids.Orochimaru saw Lee,but had another purpose, knowing she had a trait that they feared,he wanted her for more.
1. Chapter 1

When It's all I Know

Chapter 1

The Beginning

(age: 7)

_Why am I here? Why are we all here? What did we ever do?_ Lee sat there in her cell, and like every other girl there, dirty, in rag like clothes, and there for sale. Lee was sitting there trying to think of why they were locked up the way they were, with little or no food, looked as though they never touched food in their lives, sold like slaves or pieces of meat. Those girls weren't aloud to have a life of their own. "Why?" was the question Lee wanted the answer for.

"Umm, sir?" Lee asked in a quiet voice to a man who was walking by.

"What do you want?!" The man said sharply.

"Well, I was just wondering, why are we here?"

"Come on, I've told you this over and over, time and time again. How many times do I have to tell you?! You're here because you women are little bitches who need to be taught a lesson. There, I've got business to do right now!"

"Well, Mr. Yaykoso, you've always told me the reason, but I want the story. You've always missed the story." Lee said in a voice like a mouse.

"You're a smartass aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you the fucking story." The man took a breath. "It all started when God made the Earth with a man and a woman; Adam and Eve. Adam was a good man at heart, honest and kind, but Eve was different, she wanted power, she had a craving for it. It was her lucky day when she met the snake in the Garden of Eve. You see, the snake promised her power, great power, all she had to do was do some simple tasks. But God found out about it, not to long after it happened, and punished them both. Adam was a good man, he didn't need punishment. It was Eve's fault. We know how God punished them, Adam to work in a garden of thorns and Eve to give birth till death. When she gave birth to each kid, one of each gender had different traits, bloodline traits. Yes, many of them had none for they take after their father, but many came out with traits. Each gender and the same amount of each: same number of normal boys and normal girls, boys and girls with bloodline traits. All was equal but one, Eve purposely gave birth to a baby girl to carry the same traits as Eve herself. Now Eve's power was the beginning of the knowledge of jutsus, she could make more, see one and immediately know how to do it. Incredible things, if Eve were to have time to learn how to use them properly, she could have concurred all, even Heaven and Hell. But since then, every five generations, to one person, and one person only, posses the traits of Eve. Some even say that they carry her soul inside them too. And why are you all locked up? Because they trait can only be possessed by a female. We men have our rights."

"You don't seem much like men if you have to lock every single girl in cells out of fear." Lee said as she looked the man in the eyes.

They man grabbed Lee by the shirt through the bars and lifted her and said, "If you were smart, you would know that smart mouths get smacked!"

Lee was ready to block the blow until she heard a voice emerge from the shadows, a voice she will never forget. "I like her. She seems like a fighter. Is she?"

"Yeah," replied the man. "A real fucking smartass too. You wouldn't want her, she's not broken. It's weird, the other girls gave up first week or two they were here. She's been here for three years. I don't think you'd find a use for her."

"Oh," said the man in the shadows. "I think it'll work out fine. Does this one have a name?"

"Hey, kid, he asked for your name!" The man said as he let go of her shirt.

Lee just looked at the other man in the shadows. "Why is he hiding in the shadows? Does he not want me to see him?"

"Just…"

"No, no. I think she has a right to ask that." The man interrupted as he stepped out of the shadows. "Of course, I think I should state my name first." Lee gasped as she saw the man's pale face with eyes like a snake's. "My name is Orochimaru, I think I'll take her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why do I not leave?

(age: 13)

Lee is breathing heavily and shaking from the amount of chakara lost. She tries to lock her knees so she would still stand, but instead she fell to the ground. "What's wrong? Stand up!" shouted Orochimaru. Lee tried to get up and stand once again, but all she could do was to sit up on her knees.

Still breathing heavily, Lee spoke, "I…can't…stand up…I've reached…my limit…"

"Reached your limit!? Ha! Quit with the jokes and stand up!" Orochimaru spat.

"I can't…after…eight hours…of training…who wouldn't have reached their limit?" Lee answered still trying to catch her breath. This time when she tried to stand up, she got up. Lee tried to stand up straight, but her muscles were sore. _Why, why do I just take this?_ Lee thought.

"Come on," He now said in a gentle voice. "I've gone easy on you."

"Easy!?" Lee was panting uncontrollably. "Right after I got here, you forced a seven year-old who was starving, dehydrated, and was in no condition to do anything to train for two hours! How is that easy!? I didn't even have time to sleep!"

"I've been tougher." Orochimaru said still calm.

"Yeah, boys at thirteen train three hours, when I train it's eight!" Lee fell to the ground from the energy she was putting in the argument. She again sat on her knees and sat still. She couldn't keep arguing. He'd always win because he's Orochimaru.

Orochimaru walked to Lee and lifted her head with his hand and said, "And why don't you just leave? Hmm?" Lee took in a sharp breathe as if she knew the answer, but she couldn't. Her mind just went blank. She couldn't think of an answer. "I know why." He said. "It's because no matter how long or hard I train you, you know that I'll make you feel better later."

"No!" Lee screamed. "Fuck no! I can't leave because I have no where to go!"

"Haha, no, I think that it's because you like the days you don't train. The nights where we…"

"No!!! Those nights…they may have been good for you, but as for me, it makes me wish I was in those cells rotting away instead." Lee stood up and started walking to her room.

"Wait, an old friend is coming. Atsuo, do you remember him? I know you do. He needs to talk to me about something. Would you mind staying?"

"If anything includes Atsuo, I would mind." Lee walked away and to her room without another word spoken.

When Lee got to her room she sat on her bed with her face in her hands, she sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was weak compared to Orochimaru, she couldn't face him in a real battle. She hated being there everyday, letting Orochimaru do as he pleases. Lee wants a way to stop him, she just doesn't know how. When Lee let out a long sigh, Kimimaro walked in.

Lee lifted her head up and said sadly, "Hey."

Kimimaro walked over to her and sat next to her and says, "Having another bad day?"

Lee got up and leaned on the wall and replied, "Yeah, usually I get over it. I mean, what can I do? He's stronger, faster, and smarter. It's not like I even have a place to go."

"What are you really thinking? I want to know that." Kimimaro said.

"I, it's just… Atsuo's back again. I just don't like him. More than that, I hate him."

"I know that but why does it get you in a bad mood?"

"I just…" _I don't like his visits._ "He's just weird, that's all." Lee sighed and sat on the floor and said, "My chakara is too low, I need to rest. But, until I go to sleep, would you mind staying here?"

Kimimaro nodded and sat at the foot of the bed and said, "I promise." Lee got back up and got in her bed. She lied down and pulled the covers over herself. Lee laid there with her eyes open, not wanting to go to sleep. She hardly sleeps anyhow, her mind is usually restless. Even though she doesn't sleep, it helps for her to have Kimimaro there with her. When Lee first saw where she'd be living for the rest of her life, the only person she ever trusted was Kimimaro. The reason was that he understood where she was coming from.

After a while and Lee's eyes grew heavy and her mind was slowing down, a knock was heard at her door. "Hey, who's in here?" Said the voice, Lee knew it too well, it was Atsuo.

"Yeah," whispered Kimimaro. "It's Lee and I. What is it?"

"Orochimaru said it's time for your training session."

Kimimaro looked at Lee as she was lying in her bed and looked to Atsuo. "Okay, I figured it'd be my turn soon." Kimimaro looked at Lee one last time and got up and left.

Lee quickly curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over her head. _So much for fucking promises._ Lee thought. After Kimimaro left, Atsuo shut the door; the room was now much darker than before. Atsuo sat on Lee's bed right beside her and started rubbing her legs. Lee tried to kick him away; he laughed and said in a low voice, "I thought you were asleep. Orochimaru shouldn't work you so hard, by the time I come back from his missions, you're already worn out."

"Get out." Lee managed to say.

"Don't get so uptight now."

"Just go."

"Come on, you know you like every second of it. Why haven't you stopped me before?" Atsuo started to lie in the bed too. Lee started kicking and tried hitting him but her blanket was over her face, she couldn't see a thing. Atsuo started moving the blanket out of his way and out of Lee's face. When Lee saw Atsuo's face, she saw that he looked excited. She tried kicking more and mumbling the words, "No, don't, please don't." Lee started to have tears run down her face. She wanted to be training with Orochimaru or back in those cells she was born in. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

Atsuo started licking her face and sucking her neck, soon he was on top of her pulling her pants off and pulling her shirt up. He was breathing on her neck and he whispered, "I bet Orochimaru can't make you scream like I can." The man laughed a sinister laugh. Lee thought at this point she will lose it and scream, knowing no one would listen, but it wasn't that easy, if she screamed, he'd win.

Lee continued to struggle and tried to hit his face, stomach, anything to get him off, but she didn't succeed. She ended up falling asleep afterwards, she was too tired and week to fight back anymore. Lee just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Mission?

Lee sat up in her bed, head hurting, legs and arms bruised, and her whole body sore. She looked down and saw that her clothes were missing from her body. Lee looked to the floor and found them lying there. She got up off her bed and started pulling the sheets off; she balled it up and threw it in a corner. She walked into her bathroom and started the shower and put the water to cold. Lee got into the shower and sat at the bottom of it.

_How?_ Lee thought. _How could I have let this happen again? How could I even think that Kimimaru would protect me? Or even ignore a request from Orochimaru. God, I'm so stupid._ Lee sat there and let the cold water run through her hair and over her body. Lee sat there thinking, or trying to. Mostly, her mind would go blank.

Lee washed up, got out of the shower, dried off and went back into her room. She got changed into clean clothes and grabbed the sheets and other dirty laundry to go wash. Lee was walking out of her room with a basket of laundry when Kabuto approached her. "Hey, Lee, Orochimaru wants to speak with you."

"I'm getting ready to do laundry, it can wait." Lee tried to push past Kabuto but he stopped her.

"No, you have..."

"Kabuto, you and I both know that you're his favorite, but the only reason you're his favorite is because all you do is kiss his ass all day. I'm telling you, you may be his favorite, but no matter what, I will always be more powerful than you. My point is that if want to live to be by his side, don't give me orders." Lee successfully pushed past Kabuto and walked to the laundry room.

Later, after Lee hung up her laundry, she went to see what Orochimaru wanted. When Lee walked in the main room, Orochimaru was waiting for her. "What took you so long?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Laundry. What do you want?"

"Hmm, so quick to get to the point? Fine, well, you need to know this anyway. For years I've been planning many missions to accomplish one. When I found you, you were something I really needed. You and…" Orochimaru stopped when Kimimaru walked in. "Ah, we were just getting started. Well, why don't you stand next to Lee while I finish this?"

"You? Why did you leave?" Lee asked as she looked at Kimimaru with much anger in her eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice, he…"

"You promised." Lee had tears running down her face. "You promised."

"You both need to leave these kind things out of the main room." Orochimaru said looking at the two amused.

"You promised not to leave me! You promised to stay till I was asleep!"

"It's not like you would have slept anyway!" Kimimaru yelled back.

"You know what he does on his 'visits', you know!!! Instead of staying with me till I went to sleep, you ran to Orochimaru like a fucking dog!!!" Lee was getting louder and as she got louder it was obvious she was sobbing.

"Fine! Do you want to know why I went to him right away?! It's because he gave my life meaning! That's why! He gave me a reason why I live!"

"Is that why? Is that why you're fucking here!? Well then, does the 'great' Orochimaru know why I'm here!? Does he know my meaning of fucking existence!?"

"Yes! You are here to do as he says, you are his weapon, his tool, and you have to do as he says!" Kimimaru was now panting from the screaming match.

"Well," Lee said calmly at last. "what if I know that's not my meaning to be here? Huh? What if I know that's not it?"

"Then what is it?"

"I'll find that out for myself."

"And you think I'm stupid?! Don't you think we need to know our meaning if we are to live it?!"

Lee, uncontrollably, threw a punch at Kimimaru, but missed. Then, within seconds in became a battle. Kimimaru pulled out the bones in his left arm, Lee got out a kuni and they just started going at each other. Orochimaru just looked at them with an amused face. Lee and Kimimaru were just going at each other, they wouldn't stop, but the next thing to happen was that Lee used a jutsu, one she did not know she could do and never existed before then. The kuni started to glow and her movements were faster than before. She got behind Kimimaru and dug the kuni into his spine. He fell to the ground, and Lee realized what she did.

Orochimaru stood up from his seat and looked at Kimimaru with a shocked face instead of amused. Kabuto walked into the room and looked at Lee trembling and Kimimaru on the floor. Kabuto ran to Kimimaru and attempted to heal him. It started to work but something wouldn't let it heal all the way through. Kabuto said to Orochimaru, "I need to take him to an operating room. His body, I don't know, but something won't let me heal it."

Orochimaru nodded his head; he couldn't do anything but nod. He didn't nod his head because he was upset; he nodded because he saw something he's been trying to see from Lee. Kabuto left with Kimimaru and Orochimaru stared at Lee's shocked, sad face. "This is why we don't need friends. That jutsu, whatever you did, that is why I bought you. You have a special ability that you and only you have out of everybody living on Earth. You have an ability to create jutsus of any level with ease. You can see jutsus of any level and can do it; you can also do bloodline traits, like Kimimaru's for example. You can do it if you want. My point is that the reason I bought you is because for many years you were the thing I've been looking for, the thing to start this list of missions to complete one."

Lee looked at him with tears pouring down her face and said, "I don't understand."

Orochimaru sighed, "Do you not understand your purpose?"

"I just don't know my purpose; it doesn't mean it's handed out to me randomly."

"Well, let me make a list for you: you are my tool, my weapon, and your purpose in life is to serve me, do as I say without argument and to live by my side."  
"I believe that I have a right to chose whether I listen to you or not. It's the fact that if I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine, but I need you to do this for me." Orochimaru said as he walked up to Lee.

"What is it?"

"It's the Chunin exam, I need you to go."

"You want me to become a Chumin, at last? But why?"

"It is important." Orochimaru said with a slight smile.

"But, the last time you said that something was just important it involved a mass killing in my former village." Lee asked as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I need you and Kimimaru. Kimimaru won't be in the Chunin exam, it'll be Kabuto and you."

"Whose team will I be on?" Lee asked, clearly interested in what he was saying.

"It'll be a random pick. They don't need to pass, but you do."

"Why? Why do I have to be the only one to pass?"

"If you pass, people will know who you are." Orochimaru put his hands on her shoulders and put his face to hers. "I need them to know who you are, so people will know what they're up against."

"What is it really that I'm doing?" Lee asked as she backed away from him.

"A mission."

"A mission?" Lee asked as she stood there, not wanting to be there but wanting to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm Sorry, but…

Weeks went by, Lee was now training everyday for longer than before. Lee never trained on moves she's already known and perfected, she was working on the jutsu she did, and trying to make more of them. None of what she was training stayed in her head, she thought about Kimimaru. She hadn't seen him since they fought, she wanted to know if he was alright, or ever will be. Lee was wandering up and down the halls, just wandering. She didn't have a destination.

Lee thought that she'd go see Kimimaru, to see for herself what she did. She then started running through the halls, up stairs and she Kabuto walking out of a room. "Is Kimimaru in there?"

Kabuto gave her a look; it was a mix between anger and confusion. "Yeah, what do you want to see him for?"

"I just," Lee then looked down to her feet. "I just want to see how he's doing."

"Then go see."

Kabuto got out of the way so Lee could run into the room and see for herself. When she ran into the room, Lee came to a stop. Kimimaru was hooked up to many different wires and tubes. Lee felt a sudden heavy guilt, she walked over to the bed and touched Kimimaru's left arm. He twitched then spoke, "Hey, you're hands are cold."

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is it bad?" Lee said in a small voice and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll get better, this is just a condition I hadn't been in a long time. I'll make it." Kimimaru took in a deep raspy breath and moved his left hand into Lee's.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened, I'm really sorry." Lee said as tears slowly started building up.

"Hey, hey, in a month or so we will be laughing at it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, that conflict a little over a month ago taught me something, everybody has at least one purpose in their life that they find out for their selves. You, I was put here, not only to be Orochimaru's container, but to befriend you, to protect you, to stay with you till it's my time to go. You have taught me so much since we've been friends; we grew up in cages and prison cells, we've been equally confused and hurt, we understand each other. I take back every bad thing I said to you. I probably deserve this. I want to go back to everything it was before. Don't worry, I'll be better when the mission comes around, I'll be there for you."

At this point, Lee couldn't hold the tears in her eyes and they started pouring down her face, she said, "I'm sorry, but… but if we are to survive, friends are no acceptation."

"I… I thought you always said that friends help you survive."

"Well, I was wrong. Friends can turn against you, friends can only be your friends because they need to find a weakness, and friends are a weakness. How can anyone possibly survive?"

"But… I thought that befriending you was my purpose, I was starting to believe that helping you was my true purpose." Kimimaru started to have tears run down his face also.

"I'm sorry, but we can… no longer be friends." Lee let go of Kimimaru's hand and slowly walked out of the room. "I do wish you a life of happiness."

Hours later, Lee was in her room, sitting in a dark corner, thinking of what she's done. _Why, why do these things happen, to me, to him, to the world?_ To Lee, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. Lee didn't wish to talk to anyone; no one would listen or know what she was going through.

Lee suddenly realized something, if she were to survive by herself, then she needed to start training harder and by herself. She couldn't afford Orochimaru knowing what she can do. She got up and started heading towards the training room. When she got in there, she started concentrating on what Kimimaru did exactly when he pulled out a sword made of his bones.

Lee started moving her shoulder and she felt something poking out of her shoulder, as if squeezing out. She ripped a hole in her shirt on the left side, and what was there when she did so was a bone sticking out. Lee grabbed it and started to pull it out, and as she pulled it out she noticed that she was unable to mover her left arm. Amazed at what she did, she put it back and tried poking bones out of other places like her ribs, but to avoid her shirt being ripped up any more than it already was, she took it off and started sticking her ribs out. She then started on her chest bone, her knuckles, and elbows. Within two hours, she had pretty much advanced in Kimimaru's trait.

Lee, excited with her new trait, decided to think of other bloodline traits she's seen. _Come to think of it,_ Lee thought, _I've never really seen any other bloodline traits but Kimimaru's._ Lee stood there for a moment then got her shirt on and ran to the main room where Orochimaru was, when she came in, his back was facing her. She stopped for a second then said, "Will I be… observing the other ninjas there?"

"Yes." Orochimaru said blankly.

"Why?"

"You are aware of what you can do. Do you remember the story of why the people of your clan locked you and hundreds of your women up?"

"Yes."

"It's because they fear of what you can do. That ability with the bloodline traits, it's not just bloodline traits, it's any genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, believe it or not but you already know them, you just don't know it yet."

"Do I have to see it to be able to be familiar with it or do I think of it?"

Orochimaru cocked his head to the left and asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason." Lee lied.

"I'm not sure; there are many different versions of the story."

"Oh, umm, thank you anyway." Lee then asked, "When exactly is the mission?"

"Next month."

Lee was back in her room, thinking of different jutsus she's heard of and bloodline traits too. Every time she thought of one she tried to do so but she's never really seen any other justus besides the ones she's seen on the inside of the walls she lives in.

Lee's never even really been outside for at least six months, and when she did, she visited her old village, the village Hidden in the Waterfalls. She was trying to find her mother, father, her whole family, but all she found was the black market, there she found someone who acted as a father to her. His name was Yosuki, he was a very generous man who was very kind and talked to her and gave her very good advice; hard to follow but good ones.

Orochimaru showed up at Lee's door, he said, "Come to the main room, you're going to meet your new team."

Lee got up and followed Orochimaru to the main room. When they got there, a boy and a girl where standing and waiting in the main room. Orochimaru put his hand on Lee's back and pushed her towards her new comrades. She looked at the two of them then to Orochimaru and asked, "Who's the leader?"

"You are." Orochimaru said with a smile.

_Great_, Lee thought. She stood up with her back straight and said with a commanding voice, "State your names."

The boy quickly said, "My name is Ryu."

The girl didn't say a thing; Lee scowled at her and asked in the same tone of voice, "State your name."

The girl then shot a glare at Lee. Lee then got frustrated and walked up to the girl; she got in her face, nose to nose and said, "If you don't answer to me, there will be consequences. Do you understand? Now, state your name."

Ryu nudged the girl in the ribs and made looks as if telling the girl silently to state her name. The girl then gave up and said, "My name is Kaminari, and who are you?"

"My name is Lee; I do not need you to respect me, just listen to me and to respond to me. If there is anything you feel a need to question, just ask me." Lee looked and continued. "Today, I believe, I will be seeing what you can do, we need to act and work like a team by the time the Chunin exam comes, which is in a month. Do you have any questions or concerns what's so ever?" There was a pause. "Good. Now, shall we begin? I just need you to show me what you can do, and then we can figure it out from there. Ryu, will you be the first to go?"

Ryu bowed his head then stood forward. He then started to do multiple hand signs at an extreme rate. When he finished, a dragon of stone from the floors came from below, he was able to control the dragon. Ryu then showed his strength by jumping high into the air and as he came down, his left hand was in a fist and when he hit the ground, the floor moved like a wave away from Ryu. Lee, who was a little impressed, said, "Good, you are strong in muscle. We could figure out something great with that." Lee then looked at Kaminari and said, "Your next, what are you capable of?"

Kaminari took a few steps back and clapped her hands together and then looked as if she were melting, she turned black and started falling and appeared as if a shadow on the floor. Then it was gone, Lee looked around to see if she could see the shadow. The next thing she knew, she heard Kaminari's voice saying, "I can hide without being seen." Lee heard a sound like a whoosh, and then she couldn't move. "Then I sneak up and kill you."

Lee chuckled. "You'd like to do that, wouldn't you? Unfortunately for you, I can get out of it."

"H-how?"

Lee, unknowingly, twisted her body around and grabbed the shadow and said, "Well, either way, we can find out something good for you too. Now, remember, a leader is nothing without their comrades." Lee then let go. "Tomorrow, we will begin our practice for the Chunin exam.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I hadn't written soon enough, the old computer had this chapter, then I had to re-write it because it just stopped working. Then someone in my house deleted it when it was almost done. Just to let you know, it's not important, but here it is...

Chapter 5

It's Time

For weeks, Lee has been waiting to do the mission, to finally leave and have fresh air. She could not wait till the mission, she needed to run in open, clear space. Lee doesn't like training, but ever since she got assigned a team, she's been training everyday for hours on end. It will all be worth it though, because it means that tomorrow evening, she will leave the place, and Lee's going to try to leave it for good.

After training that morning, Lee was heading back to her room to take a shower because she was covered in sweat and dirt. Lee got to her room, stripped to nothing, and started the shower, and sat at the bottom of it. She scrapped the bits of dirt and sweat off and quickly got out. Lee went into her room and put on fresh clothes and towl-dried her hair and she was heading out of her room. When she opened her door to walk out, Orochimaru was standing in the way.

Lee backed away as Orochimaru spoke, "It's been a while."

"What do you mean? I saw you at practice not too long ago."

"No," he got closer. "no, you know what I mean. I've given you a break. You know you want it too."

"No," Lee was backing away. "no, don't, please don't do this." She was whispering. "Don't, please, I beg of you."

Orochimaru grabbed Lee and closed the door and locked it. He cornered her and laughed, "You want it just as much as I do." He put his body against Lee's, Lee was squirming and trying to push Orochimaru off but it was no use. He was much stronger than her, much bigger than her. Lee was too scared to react like she would to somebody else. Finally, she slapped Orochimaru across the face. The two just stood there, both shocked of what Lee did.

Orochimaru got angry and slammed Lee on the wall multiple times. When he stopped, she was dizzy and couldn't see straight. Orochimaru pushed Lee onto her bed and he climbed ontop of her. He was touching her face and her waist while whispering, "Oh, I love every inch of you. I love you brown curyly hair, your beautiful face, your lovely lips, your beautiful long neck. Shall I continue? Your tiny waist, and your full breasts, and I love..."

There was an interruption by a rapped knocking on the door and a voice called out, "Orochimaru! Are you in there?"

He sighed, "What!?" Orochimaru asked angerily.

"Um, sir, Kabuto needs you."

"Can't it wait!? I'm in the middle of something!"

"Umm, Kabuto said it's urgent."

Orochimaru sighed again, "It better be." He lifted himself off of Lee and said to her, "I'll get you next time, and there won't be any distractions." and he left. Lee sat up in her bed, her breathing was shakey and her face was wet from her tears. She sat over the edge of the bed and wiped her wet face and brushed her hair from her face. Lee's breathing was unsteady and she couldn't stop shaking.

Lee looked at the entrace of her room and saw Kimimaru standing in the doorway. He smiled weakly, "Ummm, is it okay if I come in?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Kimimaru walked in and sat beside Lee and asked in a low, gentle voice, "Are you okay?"

"HA!" She forced a laughed. "Heh, fine, no, great. Never better, close call, I'll tell you." There was a long silence. "So, uh," Lee continued. "when did you get out? Of the hospital I mean."

"Umm, this morning, I had to do some exercises but all is well. I've had worse injuries."

The two fell silent again. Lee kept shifting left and right, then finally asked, "C-can I see the, uh, the damage I did?"

Kimimaru heisitated, then said in a low voice, "It's nothing really, I told you I've had worse."

Lee didn't listen and pulled down the top part of his robe and revealed his back. In the middle, right at the spine, was a lumpy, purple scar. Lee jumped back, she hadn't realized or even would have thought that what she did caused so much damage. Kimimaru sighed as he slouched, there was no hidding this, eventually she would have seen it. Lee traced her fingers over the bumpy scar and even more tears than before streamed down her face. As Lee started to speak, her voice croaked, "I-I'm s-s-so sor-ry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the b-best of me. I'm so sorry." She lowered her hand and head.

Kimimaru turned to Lee and said, "Listen, I had it coming, I shouldn't have let him turn you so cold and bitter, but I still know that you're still the sweet, inocent girl I met, no matter what. Please, no matter if our friendship is done, don't let him get the best of you."

"H-how can you say that about the person you _worship_? He is all that you wish to serve for."

"I do not wish to abandon my purpose, but you have yet found your's, I can feel it."

"Kimimaru, after the mission, I'm not coming back. I can't, I just can't."

"I understand." Kimimaru stood with his back slumpped. "Let's just take a walk."

The two walked for hours, not talking all that much, but walking, enjoying each others company. After awhile, the two parted and Lee started to pack the things for the mission. She was stuffing her clothes and her personal belongings. As she went through her stuff, she found a pair of guantlets an old friend gave her. He wasn't really an old friend, but it felt like she knew him long enough to. Yosuki was the closest thing to family she had, and that gift meant the world to her. Lee slipped on the guantlets and felt as if she could punch right through any wall, the guantlets made her feel strong. She liked it.

Lee quickly got her bag and ran to the exit and out away from these walls. When she got out side, many different teams were waiting for instructions. Lee found her team and waited with the others. Finally, Orochimaru approched and said in a clear voice, "You all know of the mission, you all have different parts to play in it. I will personally go to each team leader, give the teams' headband to them, and then tell them their part of the mission."

Orochimaru went from team to team to team to team and finally reached Lee's team, "Okay," he spoke. "what's to happen is just to show up, sign up, and take the exam." he grabbed Lee's shoulder and pulled her closer to him and Orochimaru put his lips to her ear. "And when we come back from the exams..." He started to harshly rub her arm and traveled to her waist. "I'll give you what you want. Don't worry." He then let go.

Lee shuddered, she did not want him touching her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To The Hidden Leaf Village

For two days the teams traveled, only half a day away from their destination, the Hidden Leaf Village. Lee was so happy to be outside breathing freash air and loving the trees and bushes. And the best thing about it, Lee thought, is that i'm away from Orochimaru. After the mission, I'm just going to walk away from the village and head back home and visit Yosuki, and maybe see how his family is doing.

Yosuki was a sweet man and made Lee realize that the world isn't as cruel as it seems, but it's still all she knows of. Lee wishes to see him again, Yosuki was the father she never had. She had a father, of course, but what kind of father would turn his daughter in for so little money? Lee loved the fact that Yosuki thinks of her as his own daughter. In Lee's visit to her former village, she met the man in the blackmarket, she was just looking around for a fimiliar face, but instead Yosuki gave her the pair of guantlets and invited her to meet his family. Lee will never forget what he did for her.

Lee and her team made camp, they'll be at their destination early the next morning, but the team needed to rest. Ryu was putting up the tent, Kaminari found fuel for the fire, and Lee was securing the area. Lee was about 50 meters away from the campsite to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. _Snap! _went a twig. She turned around to see what it was, but she saw nothing. Lee was now looking around with her kuni out and ready for anything. _Rustle_, went the leaves of the forest floor. Lee was ready for it, she saw a shadow figure move swiftly and she jumped for it. With her kuni at it's throat, she laughed, "Ha, got you."

"Actually," a voice said from behind her. "I have you."

Lee felt a kuni at her throat, she laughed back, "Now all I have to figure out is which one's the fake." She banged the back her head on the face of the guy behind her. He let go and grabbed at his broken nose. Lee laughed again as she stabbed the clone, "Kimimaru, I had a feeling."

Kimimaru put a smile on his face and sniffed. "You've gotten better."

Lee's smile faded, she didn't want for things to go back to friendship and trusting, that's how he will get really hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you before we all disappear tomorrow."

"Kimimaru..."

"I know, I know, we can no longer be friends. I know, I'm just a guy and you're just Lee. I just, I just needed to see you."

Lee was trying not to put a smile on her face but it wasn't working. "You can't help but put a smile on my face. We can't be as we were, something..."

Kimimaru interrupted Lee. "Somthing would happen to me. Is that it? You know I can handle myself, why worry?"

"Do you not remember what I did to you?!" She started to yell. "I hurt you, you ended up in the hospital for months because of it!!! You can, in fact, get hurt!!! And," Lee lowered her voice to a whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear. "I don't want it to happen again."

"Is, is that what did it? Is that why you want me away?"

"I'm," Lee's face was suddenly wet with tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, if you really think about it, that's all I ever did."

"After the Chunin Exam, I'm coming with you where ever you're going."

"No, it's something I have to do by myself. It cannot include you."

"Fine, well, if you need me at all, you know where to find me."

"It may be years before then."

"Then I'll wait." Kimimaru turned around and left Lee by herself without another word.

Lee headed back to her camp with her commrads waiting for her. Lee didn't care what they had to say to her, she went to the tent and went to sleep replaying what happened over and over in her head. She was, somewhat, confused. Lee wasn't wanting Kimimaru to want to be with her at all. She wants him to hate her, it would be easier on her. If only a lot of the things were easy.

That night, Lee dreamed, first it was calm, soothing, she felt a power so strong and gentle. Then fighting, she doesn't know who, but fighting, blood, lots of blood, dropplets, squirting blood. But the strong, gentle power still there, but she's scared for someone, but who? The fighting ceased. But then, all of a sudden, more fighting, but this time it was her and someone else, _Who? Who am I fighting? They're so... strong. _Lee was no longer calm, she was scared, but the strength she felt was like nothing she ever felt before. It was getting stronger and stronger. _"Lee! Wake up!"_

Lee's eyes burst open to the screetchy voice. Kaminari was a few centimeters away from Lee's face. "What!?" She growled.

Kaminari's face twisted, "It's almost dawn." As she left she mumbled, "So much of a leader."

Lee sat up and put her hand to her head, she had such a headache, she never had headaches. Bumps and bruises, yeah, but never headaches. She pulled the covers off of herself and got dressed and started packing up to go to the Hidden Leaf village. Lee put on her gauntlets and was ready to go.

Hours after sunrise, Lee's team and many other teams arrived. Okay, Lee thought, our goal for today is to sign up for the Chunnin Exam. Then, she continued to think, we will do the first part of the test in a couple days. But to Lee, it seemed years away.

The team walked into the village, it seemed... perfect. No fear, safety, peace, simple... but not for much longer. Lee doesn't want to ruin it for these innocent people, they don't deserve it. Well, she thought, after this mess maybe I can help rebuild it, or do something good for everyone and everything.

"Oh," Lee moaned. Her head was throbbing and the headache didn't get better from that morning. She's never had a pain this bad ever. Lee's been hit, cut, stabbed, she had broken bones but none of it compared to this pain. It grew by the second, she wanted for them to sign up and leave to the hotel.

Lee looked around, her vision blurry from the pain, she saw a blonde kid, no older than fourteen, yelling, and from the looks of it, spazing. _Who is that kid?_ Lee thought. She forgot her pain and followed that kid and the group.

The group of three were heading to sign up for the exam also.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The First Part of the Exam

The next morning, Lee got up, without any headaches, to go around the town to explore without her team. To just, look around and "gather data". If you don't know, it's code for sight seeing. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful, what does Orochimaru have against this place? All these questions will never have an answer, Orochimaru was that type of person, he doesn't really need a reason.

Lee's walking down the street and sees the blonde kid with the hair that sticks up and the striking blue eyes. She looked at him and felt a relation between her and that kid. But it couldn't be, she didn't even know him. Lee walked to a near by tree and leaned on it, her headache started up again, the pain felt like a large nail was being hammered into her head.

She sat there and she heard from beside her, "Hey," Lee turned to see that blonde haired kid at her side.

"Hey." Lee replied.

"So... have you ever been here?"

The throbbing in Lee's head came to a stop, she answered. "No, my first time in this village. You?" She looked at his headband and laughed and said, "Oh, nevermind."

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm Lee Shen. I'm of the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. We don't usually leave the village, any news I should know about?"

"Oh, besides the Chunin Exam? I mean you should know that, I mean why would you be here? Umm, well, nothing really, it's been pretty normal around here."

"Well, what about outside of here?" Lee was so curious, she hadn't gotten any type of news while with Orochimaru.

"HA! Well, I think you'd love to hear how I saved a whole village from Zabuza! Oh, man, it was great!"

"Wait, you mean the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"Yep, that's they one."

"So," Lee put her hand up to her chin. "who was with you? Well, who were your team members, including your sensi?"

"Well, there's Sakura Haruno and Sasuke..." Naruto paused for a second. "Uchiha. And my sensi is Kakashi Hatake!" He finished really loud.

Well, Lee thought, it's no wonder how they were able to defeat Zabuza, he's teamed up with the Uchiha kid and his sensi is the Copy Ninja, but what can this kid do? "Where do you want to go? I mean I was sight seeing before we started talking, if you have something to do..." Lee had Naruto in the ropes now.

"No! Not doing a thing."

That day, Naruto showed Lee around, she meet some people in the village and she got Naruto to tell her about the mission including Zabuza. But Lee feels that Naruto can do so much more than he's telling, but she doesn't poke too deep with that subject.

The next day, all the teams met for the first part of the exam in a room for of hundreds of people, it looked like. All the teams waited impatiently, Lee with her headache and hearing Naruto yelling, "Believe it!" After a while, all the teams were let in to take the test after the rules were explained to them. Lee's headache worsened, her head was throbbing like a stone hitting her head in a rythm.

Lee didn't bother to do the test, she didn't want anyone to cheat and she left the questions to her team mates. Around the end, teams were asked to leave if they think they wouldn't beable to answer the final question. The final question determand whether you passed or failed, and if you failed you could never be a Chunin, ever. In the end, if you stayed, you passed.

Sorry if this chapter sucks, school has started and my brain is a bit fried. My apoligies... if that's even how you spell it. Well, thanks for reading. PLEASE CONTINUE READING!!!!

Love you like a fat kid loves cake...(I love cake)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Second Part of the Exam

At the end of the first part of the exam, a lady burst through the wall and saw the number of people left, she looked surprised. Lee couldn't hear what the lady said to the man running the first part of the exam, but I guessed she'd be running the second part of the exam. Lee's violent headache throbbed so quickly and it again got worse, she couldn't hear a word the woman said.

The other people in the room left through the hole in the wall the woman made and Lee painfully followed. They reached to a place on the far end of the village where there was a fence in area of trees and such, and on the fence had a sign that read "Forbidden Area". When all the shinobi got there, Lee searched for her team, they got separated on the way there.

As Lee was looking for her team, she got side tracked. Lee watched the lady throw a kuni right passed Naruto's face. He looked shocked for only a moment, and the woman quickly appeared behind Naruto. His face was cut and blood dripped from his left cheek. But that isn't what caught Lee's attention. The woman brought out another kuni but someone from behind handed her the other kuni with... their _tounge_. Right away Lee knew who it was. Orochimaru.

Lee's whole world was about to crash. This wasn't part of the plan, Lee thought, it wasn't. She doesn't know how long she stood there lost in the confusion in her head, but when she switched to reality Orochimaru was still there but the woman wasn't. Lee walked over to him in a very casual way and talked without looking at his face, as if she weren't even talking to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just observing, I hadn't told you this, but I want Uchiha blood on my side. His brother's amazing, I expect no less from him. I've been planing to offer him over to our side for some time." Orochimaru said with a slight smile.

"Heh, what's with the new face? If anything, you could've stolen a guys."

"Just a random team, whatever I need to do I'll do."

"Why? Do you not have enough people on the inside?"

"Plans just change, if you have a problem, ask Kimimaru."

Lee then sharply turned her head and looked dead in Orochimaru's face, "What happened? Tell me!" She said sharply.

"It's your fault really, let's just say this, his body is failing." He turned his head to Lee. "And when we get back, you'll wish you were never born." Orochimaru's masked face sneered.

"Heh," Lee breathed. "What if I already wish that? Then what?"

Orochimaru said nothing back, he just looked forward towards the lady.

"Save the threats for later, it's not like I'll care."

Orochimaru's eyes squinted and he said in a whisper, "Plus, it's nice to see old accomlances." And he walked away as all the teams departed away from the area.

Lee didn't stay in the same spot for long, she walked from there, through the village. Lee walked by a large tree with many limbs and desided to climb up the tree. She didn't really have a purpose for sitting near the top of the tree but she needed to be in a place where people won't find her, so Lee can think. The things Lee thought were things like, Why didn't he tell me? and What's wrong with Kimimaru? As these thoughts raced through her head, Lee sat with her knees up to her chin and her arms hugging them.

Tears were building up in Lee's eyes, even though she tried holding them back by looking up and blinking really fast. They eventually leaked out of her face and rolled down her cheeks. Lee hated crying so much, over the years, tears brought nothing more than more tears. It's pointless. Soon, Lee got frustrated and started rubbing at her eyes violently and pulling at her hair to, somehow, make herself stop. She soon stood straight up on the branch she was once sitting on and started punching the trunk of the tree, leaving dent after dent after dent. It was pointless to take out anger and frustration on someone or something, but better it be a plant than an innocent person.

After a while, Lee's tears and the want and need to cry came out and she couldn't stand or punch or anything else but kneel and cover her face. Her knuckles were bleeding and the skin was peeling off. It only took a few moments to have Lee get herself back together. The tears that spilled onto her cheeks were wiped away with the back of her bloody hands. Lee, not realizing she was bleeding, left the blood on her face and hands and she stood up again on the branch and leaned on the trunk.

Lee watched the birds fly by and the squirrels play, the sounds and movements of nature calmed her. Her body became less stiff and relaxed. _Rustle_ went the limbs and leaves of the tree from squirrels playing. _Rustle_ went the the leaves as the bird flutters away. But wait, footsteps, too heavy to be an animal. Lee stood where she was, she brought out her kuni but then had a thougth run through her head. Wait, Orochimaru would be smarter than to have himself be heard. Lee inched around the trunk from branch to branch looking for the mystious noise in the tree. When Lee was sure of the person's position, she moved in for the attack, and when she had her kuni at the person's throat, she saw it was Naruto.

Quickly putting the kuni away, Lee turned away from him in embarasment and spoke, "I... I'm sorry. I thought you were ... someone else."

"Heh, it's okay, at least you didn't throw it at my face." Both seemed to force a laugh from this statement. "But really, I kind of wanted to check up on you. You seemed kind of sick earlier."

"Uhh, headache, that's all. Umm, so, Naruto, what do you think tomorrows exam is going to be like?"

"Oh, easy! I mean for a super cool ninja like me!" Naruto smiled big and wide.

"Oh, but don't you mean 'hyperactive'?" Lee just couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't really know how cool that'll sound. Hmmm, super cool hyperactive ninja?"

"It's quite a mouthful, you think you can remember it?"

"Believe it!"

* * *

Soooo... tell me watcha think.


End file.
